Against A Devil
by onehellofashipper
Summary: Sousuke x Rin Fluff! sousuke sacrifices his future to claude in exchange for rin's safety... but is it worth it? Detailed Summary: Sousuke gives his shoulder for Rin's future, Makoto loves Haru, and Alois' and Ciel's souls are missing. Could Sousuke be the one to resolve everything? Or does Rin hold the ultimate key? Claude is, of couse, an ass. Enjoy! *Features Sebaciel.
1. A New Beginning

Sousuke's POV:

I wake up to complete darkness. It reeks of dead bodies and blood. My hands are chained separately to the wall, and there are weights on my legs. My eyes slowly adjust to the complete darkness, and I see myself sleeping in front of me. _Wait, why is there two of me?_ I can't remember anything that happened, and the body of myself that is currently in front of the chained me isn't helping. Right before I start to hyperventilate, the darkness is pierced by a ray of light. A voice calls out to me.

Devil's POV:

Making a deal twice with the same human. The other demons would laugh if they heard about this. _My reputation was already ruined when that Alois brat and Hannah bitch decided to sabotage my perfect plan._ His plan would not be ruined this time. After all, his greatest rival already had a master. _And if anything went wrong, I could always kill Sousuke._

Sousuke's POV:

"How are you feeling, your highness?" A voice drawled. I covered my eyes, still sensitive to the sudden brightness. "Who.. who are you? W- where am I? W-what, what happened?" I couldn't help my stuttering. _Get a hold of yourself Sousuke. What happened to the proud, stoic Sousuke I knew?_ Before I could finish talking to myself, the same voice drawled on. "Why, your highness, I am sure you remember. You made a contract with me, did you not?" The voice sounded mocking. For unknown reasons, I strained against my bindings. "What the hell are you talking about! What contract? I never made any deal with you DEMON!" I gasped. _Why did I call him a demon?_ The voice spoke again, and I could practically hear his smirking. "My, my your highness. It seems you remember more than you think. Perhaps if I were to connect you again you'd remember." And with that, I fall against the wall, asleep.

Author's Note: dun dun dunnnnn! And yes, the "devil" is a demon and a butler you know and hate. CLAUDE!


	2. Swimming In Memories

Sousuke's POV:

Again, I wake up in complete darkness. Only this time, I'm in a bed, without shackles, and in one body. And I remember everything. _How could I forget?_ I thought to myself. I had made a contract with Claude in the desperate state I was when I heard that Rin was going to quit swimming. I smirked to myself, thinking that Rin was and will be the only one to break my mask. All my calm and stoicness broke upon hearing those words come out of Rin's mouth. _Rin can't quit swimming. It's the one thing that truly makes Rin happy._ I knew that Rin was my Achilles' heel. And I was positive that Claude knew this too.

Claude's POV:

Sousuke seemed to have recovered his memories as soon as he was joined with his soul. All that was left now was to break him. _Just like Alois,_ I thought.

Rin's POV:

I look at Nitori fumbling with his jacket and sigh. "Really, Ai. Can you not jip up a _jacket_?" I tease him gently, not wanting to upset the rather sensitive child. Nitori pouts, messing even more with his jacket zipper. "Senpai, if you stare at me like that I can't concentrate!" With those words, I experience a flashback.

Flashback:

 _Rin and Sousuke are in the boy's locker room, changing into swim suits._

" _Sousukeeeee! My swimsuit won't work! I think I broke it!" Rin breaks out in sobs._

" _Matsuoka Rin, I'm pretty sure you can't BREAK a swinsuit. And stop crying."_

" _I'm- I'm not CRYING!" Rin spits indignantly._

 _Sighing, Sousuke helps Rin with his swimsuit. "It's ok to cry sometimes you know."_

Flashback end:

"SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

 _Shit. Did I blank out again?_ I have been having these flashbacks quite often. _Maybe I miss him,_ I mused. "Yah Nitori?"

"Senpai, we need to go practice. Our joint practice is in two days!"

I laughed out how enthusiastic Nitori was. He would make a good captain once I graduated. _That's not too far now,_ I thought. Soon, Haru, Makoto, and I would leave our fellow swimmers. _I'll miss them too,_ I thought.

Author's Note: SENPAIIIIIIIIIII (IDK if I like this whole first person POV deal. I think it's easier to write in third person.)


	3. It's A Deal

Claude's POV:

I walk into the highness's room only to find that the human is already awake, and glaring at me. "Why am I still alive!" Sousuke demanded.

"Why, highness, I thought you'd be delighted to find yourself still intact, are you not?"

"The only reason I'm still alive is because you are planning something. Whatever it is I'm not interested."

I smirked. The young highness was quite sharp, unlike Trancy. Everything about the young highness reminded me of Phantomhive. He was sharp-witted, kept his composure, and was just as pure. Perhaps even more pure, I thought. Ciel had been a raw, open wound, one that refused to ever heal or scar. Sousuke, on the other hand… _He is a beautiful, flawless work of art, really._

"Now, now, highness, I'm sure you'd be more than curious about our new… deal here. One that happens to include a particular, red-haired, gentleman." I watch as Sousuke's eyes grow in the realization that I am talking about his precious Rin.

"You… you won't dare. You have ME! You've gotten your goddamned meal! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Sousuke starts off calm and composed, but it's mere seconds before he is screaming at me.

"Are you interested now, highness?" I mock.

Sousuke takes a deep breath, and the stoic mask returns.

"Yes. I wish to hear about this… contract."

"Very well, your highness."

Author's Note: A short chapter, I know. But oh the excitement~~


	4. A New Contract, A New Life

Sousuke's POV:

My shoulder ached, a clear sign that the contract had taken place. _I really am an idiot when it comes to Rin._

Claude had proposed that he would ensure Rin's success and safety to his death. In exchange for my future. The previous contract symbol was carefully placed on the inside of my thigh, guaranteed to be hidden away from the public's view when I swum. _Which I won't be doing anymore,_ I thought bitterly. My shoulder's health was what I had exchanged for Rin's perfect future. My shoulder only ached mildly now, but Claude had made it known that it would only get worse from here on. _But I can still try swimming, right?_ With an aching shoulder and an even more painful heart, I slowly cried myself to sleep.

Rin's POV:

Joint practice was hell. Literally. Haru refused to listen to the drills and refused to swim anything but free. I decided I would visit Gou, oh my bad, _Kou,_ wondering if my sister could make me feel any better.

Rin's POV (30 minutes later):

I WAS WRONG. If I felt like crap before meeting with Gou, I felt like shit now. Why did I ever stand her in the first place? Gou had made me model my "majestic abs and triceps" for an hour. AN HOUR. What was it with Gou and muscles? It were days like this that made me miss my best friend even more. Cocooned in my blanket, I fell asleep dreaming of Sousuke.

 _Rin's Dream:_

 _I'm surrounded by feathers; milky white. I'm everything and yet nothing. I know not of who I am, or why I'm here. Then I see him, on a throne of blood and raven feathers. He smiles, and the blood slowly drips down from the throne. I reach my hand out, in a feeble attempt to reach him. "Sousuke?" When I think I've finally reached him, the feathers rise up and stop me. "Wake up Rin. You're never seeing me again." I plummet down eternal darkness, my face turned up in shock at the cold face above me. Only it's not Sousuke anymore. The spidery being smirks down at me. "Sousuke's long since abandoned you, Rin." I want to scream something back at it, saying that he would never do such a thing, but my voice doesn't come out. And this time, the spider is speaking with my voice. "Wouldn't Sousuke be disappointed if you can't even beat Haru?"_

Rin's POV:

I wake up in cold sweat, drenched and shivering. My face falls into my hands, and I feel tears I didn't know I cried. Throwing my legs over my bed, I trudge over to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face wet with tears. Shuddering, I quickly change into shorts and a warm up jacket. _Nothing like a good run to fix my moods._ Grabbing my phone, I start jogging outside. It's when I've reached my full speed that I notice someone is following me.


	5. Swimming In Nightmares

Sousuke's POV:

I wake up to find that my shoulder is swollen and throbbing. "Dammit…" Pulling myself up, I slip out of bed and into the showers. The hot, scalding water calms my shoulders and wakes my foggy brain up. That' when I realize that I didn't dream. _This hardly ever happens, especially since the contract. I wonder why..?_ I think back to the day my nightmares started. _It was the night I made the contract._ I realize.

Flashback:

 _I am a short, blond boy clad in purple robes. I am kneeling in front of a familiar butler. Tears are running down my face, staining the dirt below._ "Please, Claude! You are my highness. My only highness! So please, please don't leave me!" _The butler smiles emotionlessly down at me._ "What words to say to a mere butler, Alois. You disappoint me." _He leans me as if to embrace me, as if to comfort me with his lips as a lover might._ "You are not worth of serving anymore." _I feel pain rip through me, and the ground is stained red. He takes a ruby ring from my childish fingers and inspects it._ "Your soul, no matter how filthy, will still do me well. Goodbye, Alois." _I feel tears sliding down my face, and the pain of being betrayed strikes me harder than the pain of dying. It is then I realize that these are not my feelings. A childish voice rings in my head. "Why Claude? Didn't I love you? Was I not enough?" Anguish rips through me, leaving my heart in tatters. Leaving his heart in tatters. I realize, through the haze of his pain, "He still loves the butler. After all he's done, the boy still loves the demon."_

Flashback end.

Sousuke's POV:

It's when I'm dressed that Claude walks in. As I often am after the nightmares, I feel a strong connection to Claude, almost an affection. And as often as these nightmares come, the emotions leave me insecure and confused. Unconsciously, I slip into the stoic, calm mask I've worn since childhood. The mask that has only been broken by the man standing in front of me. Involuntarily, I shudder. "Are you cold, your highness?" I snort, knowing full well that it is mockery, not worry that laces his words. "I am fine, thank you for being _concerned."_ I drawl, so very unlike the Sousuke known by others. "My goodness, dropping your act already?" Claude smirks. "Very well, your highness. However, I recommend you don't drop it just yet as I'll be transporting you back to the human world."

"What? And did you not think that it would be good to warn me before hand?"

"Why, I did your highness!"

"When will I be back home?"

"How's now?" Claude snaps his fingers armored within the silk gloves he refuses to take off. The room distorts around me as I fall through eternal darkness. I look up, towards The Demon.

"Oh, and your highness? I suggest that you get used to calling _this_ place your _home._ After all, it's the start and end of your reign, no?"

Before I have the chance to question his words, I black out.


	6. Author's Note

I'm so very sorry for not updating for awhile! I'm not making excuses but I am a new writer and did not realize how difficult it was to update everyday. It's not in me to abandon my stories, so I will try to finish this. I have my rough drafts written for chapter six, so please stay in touch for more! Again, my deepest apologizes. Also, thank you so much for reading my story! I know its my first one and can use improvement, but thank you guys for the 26 views! I was so happy!


	7. Home, Sweet Home

Rin's POV:

Taking a rubber band out of my pocket, I quickly tie my hair back and out of my face in case I have to fight.

"Who goes there? Friend or foe?" I attempt at humor, hoping that it'll keep whoever it is from mugging me. Squinting into the dark, I find myself staring into glowing gold eyes.

"Woah. Are those contacts?"

Too late, I realize I spoke outloud and furiously blush with shame. _Nice going, Rin. Being rude to a complete stranger._

Snapping back into reality, I realize that the golden eyes is pretty handsome. I also realize that he's spoken.

"Uh… sorry. Could you repeat that?" I ask, feeling stupid not to mention rude.

The man with the glowing eyes chuckles. "Ah, I merely said that my eyes were not contacts. Perfectly natural, I assure you."

"Oh. OH. I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking. I apologize if I sounded rude."  
He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Not at all, Rin."

I sigh in relief. It is only then that I realize he is dressed in an english suit, an attire of a butler.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must take my leave. My master awaits."

"Oh, yes. Of course." I assume by master he means his employer. _I guess he really is a butler?_

The golden eyes rimmed in golden frames turns and walks back in the direction he came from. I've already reached my house when it strikes me. _How did he know my name?_

Claude's POV:

I laugh as I walk down the street. _He really takes after his parents, doesn't he? Too bad he's cursed._ I smile, knowing full well that him being cursed only adds to the probability of my plan succeeding. _If it all goes well, I'll be able to have both Sousuke and Ciel._

Sousuke's POV:

The blankets are soft and the pillows are fluffy, but to me it feels like it is suffocating me. The nightmare that I just had didn't help much. Groaning, I pull myself out from under the massive nest of blankets and pillows. "Souuuuuuuuuuuuuu darling~~~" My mother's voice lets me know that I've been transported back to my house. "Hey, mom."

"Souuuuuuuuuuu dear~! Why so cold? Do I not get a morning kiss?"

I sigh and peck my mother's cheek.

"Good morning, Okaasan. How long have I been gone?"

"Ne? Sou-chan, are you feeling alright? It's been exactly 8 hours since I last saw you."

"Huh? Where did you see me?"

"Why, we had dinner together, remember?"

"O-oh. Of course, Okaasan. Gomen, I think I'm just tired."

My mother smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go get some rest. I'll be up with some breakfast and tea."

"Arigatou, mama."

Tears sprang to my eyes as I was reminded of what I would have lost had I died.

I walk up the stairs and into my room when I experience a memory.

 _Memory begins:_

 _Ping! My phone rings with a text message from Gou._

" _Ohayoo! Kou here! I have important news for you my friend! Remember Rin, my brother? He's back from Australia! He's going to Samezuka…. I think… I was just wondering if you had continued swimming! I know my brother would be so so excited to see you! Bye!"_

 _I smile at the screen and text back._

" _Ohayoo, Kou-san. I'm glad to hear that he's back. I am still swimming of course."_

 _I move my thumb to press send when I realize: I can't swim with my shoulder like this._

 _Gritting my teeth, I furiously erase the message I have written. Throwing my phone aside, I pull on a tank top and sweats, determined to fix my shoulder._

 _Memory ends:_

The tears that had been pooling in my eyes make their way down my cheeks. _No. No. No. This isn't possible. This memory… it isn't correct. There is no way my shoulder was broken then. This memory was before meeting Claude, why…._ The realization hits like a train. _He manipulated my memories._ I close my eyes, determined to know how he has changed my story. _So, my shoulder broke down from over training? In 10th grade? The part where Rin says he won't swim is still there… This is where I "died" isn't it?_ My eyes snap back open. Rin swam a relay? With Iwatobi?! Is this a real memory? My emotions swirl inside me, mixed with confusion and anger. Just when I am about to scream, a voice calls out.

"My, my, your highness. It won't do to pull your hair out."

Author's Note:

There. Now the story makes sense time-wise. That took a lot of thinking. I'd just like to apologize for not updating for such a long time. I have two broken finger so the updating will be a bit slow from now on but please bear with me!


	8. Pineapple Mackerel

Claude's POV:

I smirk down at the dark haired boy kneeling before me. His eyes are brimmed with tears, exactly how a pool water would look on a sunny day. As if just realizing that his hands are buried deep in his scalp, he quickly lets his hands fall to his lap. There are strands of ebony hair entangled in his hands. Scowling, he stands up, glaring at me.

"What… Is the meaning of this?"

"I do not understand, your highness. What do you mean?"

"You tampered with my memories. _Their_ memories. Who gave you the right? Didn't I tell you not to lay a finger on Rin?"

I laugh, amused by human emotions.

"Why, your highness. Are you… Could it be that you are JEALOUS?"

Sousuke blushes quietly, the red tinting his white skin pink.

"I asked you a question first. Did you mess with my memories?" Sousuke grits his teeth.

"I did have to temper a bit in order to cover your death. However, the relay is real, I assure you."

"So… All I did… Losing my shoulder, my life, my soul… That was in vain?"

"Of course not, your highness. Remember, I swore to protect Rin to my death. His future is guaranteed. Of course, that is not with case with you, your highness."

I smirk, determined to break Sousuke's mask once more.

"Are you scared, your highness? Having second thoughts about Rin?"

Sousuke glares back at me before calmly walking out his room. He turns back and says, "That's Rin-sama to you." He then continues to walk down the stairs, leaving me speechless. _Seems like he's more like Ciel than I imagined._

Rin's POV:

"Hey, Makoto. Do we have school tomorrow?" Makoto flips his olive brown hair back, pushing the wet strand out of his droopy green eyes. It was Sunday, and Haru, Makoto, and I had decided to go swimming at the public pool for old time's sake. Frowning, Makoto continues to dry his hair. "Eh? What do you mean Rin? We always go to school on Monday don't we?"

"Isn't tomorrow a holiday?"

"Not that I know of… Ah! Ren's birthday is tomorrow. Is that what you were thinking of?" Of course! How could I forget! I smack my forehead in realization.

"Yeah, that must be it. Thanks Makoto."

"No problem. Hey, Haru? Haru-chan? Where are you?"

Makoto and I turn just in time to see Haru jump back into the pool. Exasperated, I turn to Makoto only to see that he's already walking towards Haru. I laugh, realizing that I had to need to worry.

Makoto's POV:

I flip my bangs out of eyes, annoyed at how it obscures my view. _I really need to cut it soon._ Lost in thought, I didn't realize that Haru had left my side until I turned around. Smiling to myself, I automatically start walking towards him without thinking. "Haru-chan, we have to leave now. You can't keep swimming."

"But Makoto… WATER."

"... I'll make you mackerel?" Conflicted, I watch as Haru mulls over what i have said.

"Okay. But you have to make it with pineapple too."

I smile, amused by Haru-chan's antics.

"Deal. Now let's go home."

I pull Haru out of the pool and drape a towel around his shoulders. As we walk back towards Rin, I notice that he's zoning out again. Worried, I gently nudge his hand. "Hey, Rin? You okay?"

"Huh? O-oh. Yeah. Of course."

"You've been blanking out often these days, you know that?"

"Ah… I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep. Gomen."

Unconvinced and worried, I stared into Rin's ruby red eyes, attempting to read them. _It's no use isn't it? He's not like Haru. I can't guess what he's thinking._ "Try to get plenty of sleep today Rin. It's not like you to forget when we have school and when we don't"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get plenty of rest tonight." Haru suddenly pulled on my hand, causing me to look at him. "Ne? What is it Haru-chan?"

"I want… mackerel."

"Oh ok. We'll go home soon. Will you be okay walking home by yourself Rin?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow for joint practice, Makoto."

Author's Note: I'm not sure if the dates are exact…. It's been awhile since I watched Free! So i may try to watch some this weekend. And yes, the yaoi hints are in there for a reason. YOU'RE WELCOME. Thank you for your support!


	9. I Love You, But You Love Him

Rin's POV:

I walk out of the shower, refreshed but tired. _I must really be tired, huh._ I plop face down onto the bed, and quickly fall asleep.

 _Nightmare Begins:_

 _I'm on a bridge made of raven feathers. Far away in the distance, I see a tree and a figure within it. In a trance, I find myself walking towards the mysterious figure. It is only when I am a feet away that I realize the tree is formed like a hammock, and the figure is lying inside it, asleep. I take twenty more steps, and stop in my tracks, stunned by who the figure is. "Trancy? What are you doing here?" I hear myself speak the words before I am aware that I have spoken. I feel myself take five more steps in his direction, and I am able to see "Trancy." He is a short, regal boy, who seems twelve or thirteen at the most. His short, bob cut hair is a faded shade of blonde, almost the color of buttermilk. His clothes seem to be set back in time, almost what an english noblemen might have worn. For unknown reason, I feel indescribable rage toward the angelic boy infront of me. "Why are you sleeping here, Trancy? Haven't you complicated my life enough already? You… You destroyed everything I had Alois. My house, my new family, and- and my l-love…" I choke on the last words, unable to recall my "love" without tears. My fall to my knees, clutching my heart. The tears fall, and drops into the bridge of raven feathers. The moment the water touches the bridges, the onyx feathers dissolves into alabaster ones. It is then that a tall man walks out from behind the trees; but the trees have already disappeared. I touch my face to find that I am crying once more, and even stronger than before. "Sebastian…?" I whisper, afraid that anything louder will scare him into going away. He smiles, thinly, but warmly at me. "Please… go back… This isn't a proper place for you to be, young master." I cry, weeping at the cruel words. "Why, mi amor? Why would you send me away? I-I don't want to lose you again. Please, please don't send me away again…" Sebastian smiles once more, but the smile doesn't reaches his eyes. "My, bocchan, to hear your mask break… Nothing has broken me more than to hear your pain." I cry back at Sebastian, desperate for him to change his words. "I-I'll show you all of me. I'll show you the broken, scarred me that I have hidden for so long since that month, Sebastian. Didn't you promise to always be by my side? Don't make me leave, please." The black butler shakes his head, ruby eyes glistening in sadness. "My apologizes, young master. This is the only way I can protect you." The noir bird that had been perched upon the butler's shoulder flies up, up into the eternal darkness shrouding the pearly white feathers. Raven feathers fly towards my face, blowing me back far away from Sebastian. "I'll give you everything! Everything! So please - " Sebastian shakes his head, and that the last thing I see before the raven flies directly towards my face. The last thought that goes through my head is absurd but puts me at ease for unknown reasons. "It's not a raven. It's a crow. Of course, how could I ever forget?"_

 _Nightmare end:_

Sweat plasters my bangs to my forehead. I'm gasping like a fish out of water. Running my hands over my face, I start getting out of my bed until I remember the promise I made with Makoto. _I promised to get some sleep tonight._ Sighing, I force myself into another fitful night.

Makoto's POV:

I watch Haru attack the mackerel with great vigor. _Only swimming and mackerel ever excites him, huh._ I don't realize I'm staring at him until Haru speaks. "Hey, Makoto."

"O-oh. Yes, Haru-chan?" Haru frowns, disliking the way I put chan after his name. _I know he doesn't like it, but he's so cute when he pouts._

"Do you think Rin's okay?" I'm surprised that Haru noticed or even cares.

"Of course. He's gotten over his issues last year and he's a lot more mature now. I'm sure he's fine, Haru."

"Mmmmm.. If you say so."

"Say, Haru-chan, you tired?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You swam for a long time and you're yawning. You ready for bed?"

"Mkay… Will you stay with me tonight?" As much as my heart pounded at those words, I knew I couldn't stay. Besides, crashing at Haru's wasn't any new. I'd done it plenty and he had stayed over at my house before as well. _We're just friends, get that in your head._

"Sorry, Haru-chan. My parents aren't in town so I have to look after my siblings."

"Oh… Then tuck me in."

"Of course." I carry Haru who is half asleep into his bedroom.

"Hey Makoto?"

"What is it, Haru?"

"Hehe, we're like an old married couple."

My heart feels like it can burst out of my chest.

"H-haru? I-I have something to tell you… I've liked…"

"Mmmm… Rin… Love you…"

I hear Haru utter those words in his sleep and my once fluttering heart leaps into my throat. Tears prick my eyes, hearing the words I've longed to hear; only they're directed at someone else. Feeling as if I'm not supposed to hear him, I quickly tuck Haru in and let myself out.

"Good night, Haru-chan…"

Author's Note: Don't hate me too much! I swear it'll be Makoharu later on.


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! No need to worry, I'll update as usual. However, I may update a bit slowly as I am re-watching free in order to make sure the storyline makes sense. The story may be a bit confusing right now, but I promise it gets better. As always, thank you so much for reading!


	11. I Could Swim In Those Eyes

Haru's POV:

I open my eyes to see Makoto walk out of the room with red eyes. I wait another five minutes until I'm sure Makoto is gone. "Dammit! Baka! Why… why did you have say Rin's name out of all the people out there! It could have at least been a girl!" I had a secret that I've kept from Makoto since middle school. I was gay. Nobody, not even my family knew this fact, especially not Makoto. _Well, now he knows. And judging by how he was crying, he's probably disgusted at me too._ Last year, at the training camp, Makoto had almost died. Desperate, I tried to do CPR on him… _But he woke up before I could kiss him._ Sighing, I brushed my hand over my now drying eyes. "Well… At least this way he doesn't know I like him. Bad enough that he's disgusted over me being gay. If he found out that I like him..." I shook my head. _That won't happen unless you speak without thinking first, you moron. "Old married couple?" As if._

Makoto's POV:

I walk down the quiet streets, dimly illuminated by the street lights. "Nya~" A orange tabby slinked its way down the empty street, pausing to nuzzle her head on my ankle. I bend down to gently pat her soft head. "Hey, cutie." I whisper, scared that any other loud noise would surprise her. "I don't have any snacks with me, princess. But do you mind keeping me company?" The orange cat meows, nudging my hand. "You want me to pet you?"

"Nya~"

"You're spoiled, ne."

I carefully pick her up, sitting down by side of the streets, stroking her orange mane.

"I really like Haru, you know. I've liked him since middle school."

"Nya?"

"Yeah… I think I might even be in love with him. Whenever I see him sliding through the waters like that, it makes me fall in love all over again."

I had a habit of venting my feelings for Haru to cats when I got upset. Cats never judged me, unlike how Haru might. _I wonder… just how long I can stay by Haru's side without confessing? Every second, every day, it's torture, seeing him but not being able to confess. Even so, I'd never let go of him. Even if… Haru falls in love… Even if Haru loves Rin…_

"Nya!"

I look down to see the beautiful orange coat stained wet. Reaching up to touch my wet cheeks, I realize that I must have been crying. Wiping my tears on my jacket, I start petting the tabby once more.

"Gomen. I was thinking."

"Nya…" The tabby mewls, as if she is stating that she forgives for getting her wet.

"Hey… Do you think Haru will be angry when he knows about my feelings? I don't want to hurt the friendship I've built for years, but I don't want to give up just yet."

The tabby merely purrs, content with the patting. Sighing, I scratch its ear.

"Asking a cat won't help, good sir. No matter how much of a marvelous creature they are."

Green eyes meet blood red ones, shocked at the sudden human voice. Only, he doesn't seem human. The raven locks, glowing, garnet eyes, and the unhumanly sharp features make the stranger seem timeless. Almost as if he wasn't human.

"U-uhm, is this your cat?"

"Ah, I wish so, my lord. However, it is a stray."

"I see… did you need something, sir?" I ask, suddenly wondering why he spoke to me so abruptly.

"I do."

"Oh. Um, may I ask what it is?"

The stranger smiles, sadness filling his eyes.

"What I need is not within you, good sir. Nor is what I want inside you."

"I-inside me? Y-you sell organs?" I stutter, very worried for my safety.

"Fu fu. Ah, I had forgotten how amusing humans could be."

"P-pardon?"

"It is nothing. I do not sell organs, my lord. Now, if I may, I must really get going. It was a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The man begins to continue his way down the streets when I realize that I do not know his name.

"Ah! Sir!"

He turns around, startled. "Do you need anything, sir?"

 _Deja vu, ne?_ "May I ask your name?"

He smiles shallowly, portraying both melancholy and nostalgia in a simple grin. He seems conflicted, as if he himself does not know his own name. Minutes pass before he speaks.

"... I… am called Sebastian."

With that, Sebastian quickly turns around and begins to continue walking. However, he doesn't turn quickly enough for me to miss the tear that runs down his porcelain cheek.

Rin's POV:

"Ne, ne, did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"Ruu-kun from class E-4 caught a Pikachu yesterday!"

"Ooso!"

I sigh, pushing my earbuds in farther. _Why are they so excited over Pokemon Go? Seriously, they are high schoolers._

"Hey, Matsuoka, thanks for lending me this."

"Sure." My earbuds are in too deep for me to clearly know what he is saying, but I take the CD anyways.

"Take your seats." I see the teacher start to talk and move to pull my earbuds out.

"Today, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student. This is Yamazaki Sousuke-kun, who is transferring here from Tokyo. Please make him feel welcome, class."

At the once-familiar name, I look up to find myself staring into the face I'd grown to know so well. From the soft curve of his forehead to his sharp jawline and nose, Yamazaki Sousuke was my best friend and rival. _And crush too,_ a voice inside my head whispers. _Shut up,_ I whisper back. Sousuke's eyes scan the class, his ever stoic face and frown in place. I feel my breath hitch when those azure eyes land on mine. It was those mesmerizing, cerulean eyes that had captured my heart before I even knew what love was. "Sousuke?" Sousuke's face breaks into a smile, letting me know that it really is him in front of my eyes.

Author's Note: I am trying my best to make the story fit in with the actual show. This crossover, as you can tell, is based on Free! With elements of Kuroshitsuji in it. It seems complex and confusing, but that is because of the Black Butler elements. Stick with me, I promise you won't regret it. Also, I may speed the story line up just a bit. As you can see, we are finally (almost) through with the rising action. Black Butler is just such a complex show that it is hard to speed through it. However, I can't drag it on either because that's just not how Free! Is supposed to be. I hope you're enjoying it!


	12. Shout Out

A shout out to chocolate-is-the-best, my very first fanfic follower! Thank you, chocolate-is-the-best for favoriting and following Against A Devil!


	13. Author's Note 3

Hey guys! Sorry about not updating! It's gonna be slow for awhile because of school almost here. I'm trying to finish summer homework, and writing fanfiction has been difficult with the workload. I have updated a short ereri one shot smut if you guys are interested. It's called cherry popsicle *wink wink* also, I'm planning a kagehina fluff oneshot, so anticipate! (I woke up at twelve muttering that "I just have to write this fluff it's so damn cute.") I'll see you guys soon! I plan all my fics before writing, so I have the outline for the next chapter I just gotta write it. 


End file.
